Confused
by NeonKaii
Summary: Black is upset and N is really confused. N conflicts with his feelings as he tries his best to calm black down.( I really suck at summary's! D: .. Boy love!)


Oh look. Something small I wrote!

isshushipping! (Black/Hilbert/TouyaxN/Natural) (... To many!)

T-rated?

* * *

I held him closely to my chest where my heart is pounding and loudly to my un-liking. What was this feeling I had right now? I never felt like .. this.. Before. Not even when I was with my Pokemon friends I would spend time with and play with. I looked down to the crying boy in my arms that I held closely, this was my fault... Making him cry.. Why did it feel like my chest has a sting and my heart felt heavy when I saw the tears coming from him? I was so confused right now but felt like it was right to hold him like this since it was my doing for his tears. It wasn't till I heard the younger boy talk that I snapped out of my thoughts.

"W-why?.." His voice was a bit rough from the crying. I look down at him as he looked up at me. His eyes were red from the crying also. There's that tinge in my heart again.

"I don't understand.." My words slow and quite. I really didn't understand this feeling at all.. It felt like when I was with my Pokemon friends.. But different though.

"Why did you leave? Just like that?! I-.." He stopped through mid-sentence and pushed me away with a single push. Theres the pain in my heart again. It felt stronger.. Heavier this time though. Was me leaving the Unova reign hurt him that badly? I mean.. It seem like we did get a bit close during the times we had talked and spent a bit time together.. Like on the ferris wheal.

"Black.." I was really loss at words right now. I never been in this kind of situation before.. Sure there has been my father.. but those moments were different then this. My mind was racing with all these thoughts, I started to feel a bit stressed. Taking a deep breathe to calm down I reach a hand out to him, grabbing his hand with mine softly to bring him closer to me.

"N.. You just left! I- .. I-" His voice was started to become slow and rougher. I saw a few tears go down his face, I lift up my free hand and bring it to face wiping his tears with my thumb carefully. "Love-.."

He stopped his sentence again. His voice sounded hesitant. Love.. I think my heart stopped for a second when he said that. My body freezes in place, I think I actually stopped breathing for a few moments as my body froze. My eyes widen at relization of what he was about to say. I let go of his hand and back a few steps away. He can see the shock in my eyes and body expression. It looks like he was about to burst into tears again.

"N-n .. I- I'm sorry.. I-.." He held himself and clutch onto his jacket with his folded arms and looked away from my gaze. "I'll just go now.." And with that he turned as quickly as he could and was about to run if it wasn't for me suddenly grabbing onto his arm to stop him from going anywhere.

"Black.." I said his name softly and he looked at me slowly with his eyes and I meet his gaze. I slowly look down to his lips and I gulp quietly. Love.. Is this is what I'm feeling? I don't really know what love is all about.. Is it the same feeling when I'm my friends? No.. This feels different then that. When I left Unova he was in my mind throughout the whole time.. Its pretty much the reason why I'm here right now. I wanted to see him again. I close my eyes and hold him against my chest again, resting my head against the top of his and kiss his forehead. Using a hand to move his hair I kiss his temple, then his cheek. I look into his eyes then his lips again. He was blushing quite deeply and it was making him look a lot more defenceless then before. I can feel him shift a bit against me as he mumbles some words I couldn't make out. "Say that again.." Leaning in closer as my words were a whisper.

"Love you.." His words come out quickly.

I felt my heart skip again at those words. With that I lean in closer with half lidded eyes, closing the remaining gap between our lips with a deep but gentle kiss. I could feel Black shiver against me, holding him closer to me I break the kiss for a moment to look at him with a small smile before going back for another kiss. Making it a bit more passionantly then the last one but still gently. Closing my eyes I enjoy the foriegn feeling I never felt till now. I admit, I'm a bit scared right now.. But I trust him. I think he knows that too as I start to feel him deepen the kiss. I felt light headed as the kiss becomes more intense and needy. This went off for another five minutes before I break the kiss, opening my eyes to see his eyes looking into my mine. I smile and lean a bit more down and nuzzle into his neck.

"I love you to Black."

* * *

like I said. SMAAALLLLL.

I don't know if I should continue this or not.. M rated?! Smut?

should I? And sorry if there are spelling errors ;-;

-Neon


End file.
